La Oveja, La Pantera y El León
by Auxi.Bachtinson
Summary: ¿Y si la Zorra y la Pantera se separarán y quedaran como buenos amigos? No sería solo un Cullen soltero, habría dos de ellos. ¿Y la Oveja? ¿Con cuál se quedaría? ¿Sería con el León? Nada es 100 % seguro. Lo claro es que la Bella Oveja tiene que elegir a uno de ellos. León/Oveja/Pantera.


_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

**Summary:** ¿Y si la Zorra y la Pantera se separarán y quedaran como buenos amigos? No sería solo un Cullen soltero, habría dos de ellos. ¿Y la Oveja? ¿Con cuál se quedaría? ¿Sería con el León? Nada es 100 % seguro. Lo claro es que la Bella Oveja tiene que elegir a uno de ellos. León/Oveja/Pantera.

_**IMPORTANTE:**_**Este fanfic es rated M, porque en él, habrá escenas de sexo explícito. Si eres muy sensible o menor de edad, te aconsejo que no lo leas, si lo haces, es bajo TU propia responsabilidad.**

**Música recomendada.**

Def Leppard - Pour Some Sugar On Me.

Whitesnake - Here I go again.

Europe - Open your Heart.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.** La Oveja y el León.

— _¡Eso! ¡Así Panti! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Dámelo bebé! —La oveja gemía y se tocaba. Intercalando las manos entre su clítoris y sus pechos._

_La Pantera entre sus piernas lamía con sus ojos negros ansiosos. Con hambre pero no de sangre. Sus rulos rubios se balanceaban y mordió._

_Entonces ella no pudo más y se vino._

Y lastimosamente un ruido le despertó.

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA… Bella

Una broma de su cuñado oso, la cancioncita de Batman con el rugido del oso gritando su nombre al final.

Bostezó y se levantó. Una vez más haciendo caso omiso a su sueño. El mismo sueño siempre. Bueno, realmente después de la ida de los Cullen. Ya no buscaba darle vueltas al asunto, hasta había ido al psicólogo.

.

.

.

_**Flash Back**_

—_Así que Señorita Swan. Aquí dice que ha tenido varias visitas al hospital —indicó el médico viendo su ficha—. Pero nunca en mi área —la miró sonriente—. ¿Dígame qué le trae por acá?_

_Ella solo se sonrojó y con su mirada apenada al suelo dijo:_

—_Doc…tor —tartamudeó y rápidamente salieron las palabras de su boca—. MiNovioLeónMeAbandonóPorqueS uHermanoPanteraSeAcercoIndeb idamenteyAhoraTengoSueñosHum edosConSuHermano — ¡Wow! Hasta parecía la verdadera hermana de la Zorra._

_El Doctor levantó una ceja. Y una vez más sin perder la paciencia dijo_

— _¿Qué le trae por acá? —Suspiró y al ver el rostro de la Srta. Swan haciendo competencia a las luces de navidad añadió—. Por favor dígame ¿Cuál es su problema? Tal vez si me empiece a contar. Lo resolveremos. La miró risueño._

_La oveja refunfuñó. ¡Malditos médicos tranquiliza-pacientes! Una vez más respiro y volvió a decir normal y pausadamente._

—_Mi novio Le..o..on —sé fuerte se dijo—. Leoncito —miró al doctor apenada. Él le sonrió tranquilizándole—. Me dejó hace dos meses porque su hermano Pante… — ¡Maldita traba-nombres!—. Pantera —siguió pensando en el rubio. _

—_Ovejitaa no pases por ahí —se dijo a sí misma._ _El doctor seguía mirándola como instándole a continuar. _ —_Me atacó inesperadamente, tiene una enfermedad —añadió su excusa a la condición de vampiro—. Tiene Hemofobia* —el doctor asintió entendiendo—.Como sabe, tiene miedo a la sangre —o hambre añadió en su interior—. Y yo como soy torpe, me corté en la fiesta de cumpleaños y como verá me atacó — cerró los ojos tratando de calmar el dolor. _ _Aún le dolía la partida de su León. _

—_El León se sintió culpable y se fueron y yo me quedé sin familia —añadió con tristeza._

_El doctor asintió y con el dedo indicó que esperara un momento mientras anotaba algunas cosas. Luego habló._ —_Así que señorita Swan ¿Usted se siente culpable por la ida de su novio e incluso odia a su cuñado? —el doctor la miró._

_Ella lo miró con la boca ahora abierta e inmediatamente respondió:_ — _¡Claro qué no! ¡Yo amo a mi Pantera! Nunca podría odiarlo —se tapó la boca al pronunciar esas palabras. _ _El doctor la siguió mirando, evaluando sus pensamientos que claramente estaban escritos en su rostro._

_¡Claro! Todo había estado tan claro desde el principio. _

_Cuando vio a los Cullen por primera vez. _

_Lo que sintió al ver al ser de cabellos dorados casi calmándola, las veces que había ido a la casa de su León y sentía esos celos cuando pensaba que era lo que ella tenía por no poder ser vampira. ¡Qué ciega había sido! Y también ese crack que sintió y trató de calmar al escuchar la historia de la Zorra y la Pantera. ¡Qué obvio! Se veía enamorada de su León y seguro estaba celosa de que su hermana si pudiera vivir para siempre con el amor de su vida, los ojos negros de la Pantera al ayudarle cuando ocurrió lo de el Zorro de James, las estrategias. TODO. Siempre estuvo ahí apoyándole. Como la zorra, hasta como él (su león). Amaba a la Pantera ahora le caía la ficha*. Seguía sintiendo ese dolor cuando el león la abandonó pero era más al ver a la Pantera con esa zorra, siempre la envidió. ¡DIOS! ¿En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido?_

_El doctor interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ahora más lúcido al entender lo que realmente le ocurría a su paciente._

—_Señorita Swan creo que ha entendido ahora lo qué le pasa —la miró para ver si reaccionaba—. ¿Entonces se siente culpable por amar a su cuñado? —tratando de entender al completo lo que sucedía la miró._

—_Yo no vine por eso, es más me acabo de dar cuenta —lanzó una carcajada histérica. Al ver que el doctor la iba a interrumpir continuó. _

—_Me acabo de dar cuenta de mis sentimientos por La Pantera. Ahora todo se ve más claro —sentenció con una mirada apenada pero ahora expresándose para que le entienda exclamó—. Desde la ida de los Cullen he estado teniendo sueños húmedos con él. La Pantera—. Cerró los ojos al tener que nombrarlo—. Y también con mi León._

_**Fin flashback **_

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Bella volvió al presente. Seguramente su Leoncito ya le había venido a recoger.

Ahora estaban bien. No más para siempre, ni tampoco eran como antes. El episodio de la Pantera les había enseñado a madurar.

Aunque a lo que les llevó eso fue a sus cuasi corazones rotos.

La Oveja ahora sabía lo que era vivir sin ellos, sin ellos pero cuando el León y ella volvieron de salvarle de los Volturis tuvo una epifanía, no podría perdonarle enseguida, no sintiendo lo que sentía. Se lo debía a él y a ella misma, no podían seguir cometiendo los mismos errores.

Ella no se le entregó en bandeja ni le perdonó enseguida, el León tuvo que hacer uso de toda su cursilería y deslumbramiento para encantarla de nuevo, ahora seguían juntos y eso era lo importante.

Al llegar al porche sonrió como siempre al ver a su Leoncito con los brazos abiertos esperándola al lado de su puerta abierta. Él ni lento, ni perezoso avanzó a velocidad vampírica hacia ella, besándola suavemente.

—Te extrañé amor —susurró entre sus cabellos, oliéndola casi embriagado.

—Yo también Leoncito —replicó la chica entre los brazos de su vampiro. Con él se olvidaba de los sueños con la Pantera, de las peleas con el Lobo, de las advertencias de la Zorra, con él estaba y se sentía segura.

—Te amo —pronunció el animal broncíneo sonriéndole deslumbrado, apretándola más contra él.

Ella sonrió con un poco de amargura al responderle.

—También te quiero, amor.

Y con esto no pudo evitar recordar los buenos tiempos con su _león_.

.

.

.

Lamia, chupaba, succionaba, mordía y volvía a lamer. El sueño iba volver realmente loca.

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh! —sentía una explosión venir. La lengua se había metido en su carne. Su clítoris hinchado rogaba por atención, mágicamente unos dedos se la proporcionaron. Isabella sentía qué ya no podía más. Estaba cerca, tan cerca.

—Amor, me gustaría qué me digas si lo estoy haciendo bien —escuchó una voz conocida susurrarle agitadamente y repentinamente la sensación se detuvo. Abrió los ojos lánguida y adormilada se encontró con su león, le sonrió y trató de hablar pero el juguetón había vuelto a la carga.

Y sí las travesuras que le brindó mientras dormía no habían podido con ella con ésta tuvo suficiente. Brillantes cabellos broncíneos a los que se aferraba sobresalían entre sus muslos y se vino, la visión de su boca sobre ella fue demasiado, limpiándola completamente. El León se levantó llegando a sus labios, la oveja le recibió como una gatita mimada, devolviéndole el beso.

—Buenos días ¿Qué tal amaneciste hermosa? —escuchó decirle, sonriéndole pícaramente.

—Como si no lo supieras, comilón —le respondió ella.

—No soy comilón, es más sólo me pueden acusar de adicto a dos cosas, a la sangre y a mi novia —le respondió calmadamente el vampiro.

— ¡Caradura! —reclamó ella—. Admite que si pudieras no me dejarías salir de ésta cama jamás —sentenció.

Sonriendo desvergonzadamente él se situó en el medio de sus pechos y dejando que su aliento bañe sus pezones al hablar le respondió.

—Todavía no he llegado a ese nivel de egoísmo preciosa, deberías estar agradecida. El vampiro malo no te va atar a ninguna cama como prisionera, por ahora —agregó con un guiño.

— ¡Oh si! ¡Oh si! ¡Sométame a sus deseos capitán! —devolvió ella, moviendo sus pestañas descarada.

El vampiro gruñó atacando su boca, pidió permiso con su lengua, empezando una danza más parecida al compás de los amantes.

La Oveja tomó aire, respirando profundamente habló.

—¡Vaya! mi amor tienes que ir de casería con más frecuencia sí vas a venir luego a despertarme así —cambiando de posición ella fue a acostarse en su pecho ahora, mirando por los reflejos del sol cómo brillaba este. Maravillada, empezó a repartir besitos en él. El León, ronroneó, disfrutando de los mimos de su Bella Oveja que acariciaba su largo cabello y al fin dijo:

—Mi vida si sigues así tu león va despertar ¿No te fueron suficientes los orgasmos de recién? —cortó el vampiro rápidamente indicando su miembro.

La Ovejita no acostumbrada aún a los chistes de su vampiro enrojeció hasta las orejas. Ignorando su sutileza sexual –nótese el sarcasmo– movida por la curiosidad pronunció.

— ¿Los orgasmos? —enrojeciendo más si cabe, escondiéndose en su pecho,  
escuchó su risa de ángel celestial y posteriormente su león respondió.

—Estabas soñando algo muy interesante al parecer nena, yo sólo te ayudé —enrojeciendo aun más la Oveja levantó la mirada. Consciente de la tensión sexual reanudada no lo pudo evitar y preguntó.

— ¿Cuán…tas ve…ces? —volviéndose a refugiar en sus brazos luego de tartamudear.

—Las primeras las tuviste sola luego yo te ayudé —sonriendo sexy y tranquilizadoramente como solo él sabe—. No pude detenerme amor, estabas tan perfecta llamándome —besó sus labios—. Queriéndome —pellizcó suavemente sus pezones—. Sintiéndome —tocó suavemente su monte de Venus—. Que no aguanté ni dos minutos oyéndote y no te quería despertar, hacer mucho qué no duermes bien —indicó con las cejas alzadas.

Desde qué habían hecho el amor su León se mostraba más feliz aún y exquisitamente juguetón. La Oveja no podía quejarse ahora de su vida sexual, tenía una más activa de lo normal, no es que le molestara ese hecho.

Sintiéndose atrevida se subió a su cintura, sintiendo como su miembro despertaba por su cercanía.

Sonriendo sardónicamente sopló el lóbulo de su fría oreja con su aliento. El León se estremeció, sonriendo victoriosa lo acarició sensualmente con la lengua y finalmente habló.

— ¿Me recuerdas qué decía en el sueño amor? —añadió cariñosamente.

Su león suspiró y apretándola más contra él y… ¡Oh no! Conocía esa expresión…

Celos.

—Estabas como siempre llamándome —le levantó la barbilla dejando suaves besos—. Lo que no entiendo es que también llamabas a la Pantera ¿Por qué amor? ¿Ahora te gustan las Panteras? Dímelo y prometo cambiar. —suplicó mirándola con ojos llorosos.

La Oveja anonada suspiró y se preparó para responder.

.

.

.

_And i've been waitin'  
_Y he estado esperando

_For the angels to knock on my door _

Que los ángeles golpeen mi puerta

_I've been hopin'_

He tenido la esperanza

_That everything could be like before_  
De que todo pueda ser como antes

_Open your heart _

Abre tu corazón

_And tell me what's wrong_

Y dime qué está mal

_Why can't you talk like you used to do before_  
¿Por qué no puedes hablar como solías hacer antes?

_I don't know if i'm weak,_  
No sé si soy débil

_I don't know if i'm strong_  
No sé si soy fuerte

_Hey girl i can't cope anymore_  
Hey chica, no puedo luchar más.

.

.

.

—Leoncito… Yo…. —y como impresionándose por algo calló mirándolo a los ojos.

.

.

.

.

**FIN (?**

* * *

**N/A: Lo sé, estos primeros capítulos con vistas al pasado, apodos de animales y doctores pirados. No entenderán nada o se confundirán. Pero créanme todo es por algo.**

**Aclaración de algunas palabras no tan entendibles:**

**Hemofobia*** es el miedo o fobia a la sangre. Por lo general los hemofóbicos suelen evitar las agujas u objetos punzocortantes. Esta fobia puede estar relacionada con la belenofobia, que es el miedo a los objetos cortantes.

**Caía la ficha* **se refiere a entender, comprender cabalmente una cosa; hacerse a una idea. EJ: ("Hace dos meses que se murió y todavía no me cayó la ficha").

**PD: Recomiendo que escuchen con la música bajita de fondo que está al inicio del cap.**

**Gracias por leer :D**

**Auxi.**


End file.
